Kryptonite
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Sequel to the Half Blood Kryptonian. Clark and Harry head back to the present to hunt down some horcruxes, but when Harry discovers types of Kryptonite, and the red kryptonite gets hold of Clark, will he be able to get him back to normal, with Doomsday and Darkseid coming to kill him and Harry? Harry will have to embrace his inner kryptonian to save Clark and while they're trapped
1. Chapter 1

**Book 2 of the Half Blood Kryptonian Series. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_1._**

* * *

_Harry's POV._

"CLARK!" I yelled, but no answer, and the twisters were getting larger, but then it stopped out of nowhere. Remains of a truck hit the ground, and I gulped as I saw Clark laying motionless on the seat with Lana.

I dash over there hoping that Clark was okay.

"Uh." moaned Clark, and I saw Lana shivering and I lifted her, and dashed to the hospital, when I got back Clark was up and moving.

"You ok?" I ask, hoping Clark is okay.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Where's Dad?" asked Clark.

"I don't know, before the twisters appeared, I only saw him at the farm with that reporter." I say.

"We need to find out where Dad is." said Clark, and then I fell to the ground, and I saw it, a gigantic quadruple twister, and I gulp as suddenly I'm tossed into town by the wind.

"WOAH!" I yelled as I crashed into Lana's coffee shop. I held my arm as I got out and healed instantly. Suddenly I knew where to go.

I ran across the town quickly until I reached a clearing and saw an old house on the ground. I ran towards it and with incredible force I launched into it and it went flying into the sky, and Jonathan and the reporter ran out.

"Harry!" said Jonathan as he hugged me.

"Go!" I say seeing the reporter, and kryptonite hits me.

"He's mine!" said the reporter grabbing me.

"Sure about that?" I asked as my jacket glows, and I grabbed him.

"How?"

"I'm not that easy to beat!" I say before throwing him into a tree, and then I was tossed into the air, and Clark launched after me with the crystal, and then we were at the Burrow...

* * *

The whole thing about me learning I was a Kryptonian, it was definitely odd, Clark was 7 years older than me I believe.

I was in Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry just six days ago. Draco Malfoy was the one who caused Dumbledore to die. He made the Death eaters come. Severus Snape killed Dumbledore.

My best friends were in the present at the time, and I was in the past with Clark, my half-brother.

I stand outside of the Burrow with Clark, and my jacket stops glowing, and I see Ron and Hermione standing there in the backyard with Bill and Fleur having the wedding.

"You alright?" asked Clark.

"Yeah... it's just, life can't get much crazier.." I say, seeing Hermione look my way. I see her mouth something, and then Ron looks, and I run into the bushes using my super speed.

Using my super hearing, I hear Hermione talking.

"_Ron, I swore I saw Harry. I wonder where he went."_

_"You just miss him Hermione. Forget him, he left as the wedding began." _

I walk to Ron and he gulps.

"Really Ron, forget me? You're more pathetic than I am over quidditch. Oh, and you are totally a terrible liar." I say, and then push him, and he falls into the tent side.

"Harry! What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Something I should've done a long time ago. He's been on my nerves lately." I say, and then in a blur I run to Clark.

"Let's go?" asked Clark.

"Wait, I know I have to do something, I can sense someone coming. Not someone good, Death eaters." I say, as my scar burns, and suddenly I see Death eaters appear, and I gulp.

"This is not good." said Clark.

"A horcrux..." I say, hearing something, sounding like a hiss.

Ron and Hermione appear, and I see the Death eaters land.

"RUN!" I yell, and then Voldemort appears smiling.

"POTTER!" yelled Voldemort.

"_Stupefy_!" I say, and then grabbed the two and ran into the fields. "Stay here."

"This is not good." said Ron.

"Where's Kara?" I ask.

"They took her!" said Hermione.

"Where?"

"The tunnelways in the portal for the Death eaters, the skull is the entry way!" said Ron.

"Thanks for the tip. If you don't see me for a couple months, I'm hunting down the horcruxes." I say.

"Let us come with you!" pleaded Hermione.

"Sure. Just keep a small distance. For now." I say, and then suddenly Death eaters slam into us.

"CRAP!" yelled Ron, seeing a knife slam into my skin, because my jacket is off.

"Ugh." I grunt, before falling to the ground and slowly move into dense weeds, and begin to pull the knife out. "CLARK!"

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review, sorry for the wait, I got held up with the story. So for your wait, here is Chapter Two._

* * *

**_2._**

* * *

_Harry's POV._

_**I had been a wizard all my life, but my powers were just forming now, the Kryptonian side, and I was the only one who could save the world from the upcoming wars. Well Clark was there to help.**_

The knife had got me pretty good, considering the fact that it penetrated all the way through the body part. I laid there in the dense grass, and pulled it out as Clark ran up to me, and helped me get it out.

Putting my jacket on, the wound healed, and then I took it off, and put my watch on.

"Ready to fight Kent?" I asked.

"You bet Potter." said Clark, smiling and I ran out of the grass, and the death eaters had hold of Ron and Hermione.

"Harry? You're healed?" asked Ron.

"I never got hit." I said, and then I ran behind the Death eaters with super speed, and threw them into a field many countries away. I never felt better to be serious about this, but I know that I could be better with the powers, and then as I saw that I was being held by a dark figure.

I am suddenly thrown across the grass into the wall of the Burrow, and I look, and I see it's some man of sort, and Clark gulps.

"Who is that Clark?" I ask.

"Darkseid. Run!" yelled Clark, and then running in super speed, I grabbed hold of Ron and Hermione, and when I stopped, we were at the field where the crystal laid.

"Guys, stay here! I'm heading after Kara's trail!" said Clark.

"No! I'm going with, they're after me, I'll be who they want, I'm going!" I said, and Clark nodded

"Alright, I'll let you go with!" said Clark.

"We'll be back!" I say, and in a blur, Clark and I launched into the skull portal, and when we landed, we were laying inside of a Death eater warehouse, and inside was a hurt Kara.

Death eaters surrounded the area, and I thought about what was going to happen. I couldn't really think, but how could I? I mean really, we're trapped in a Death eater warehouse, and guess who is here... Voldemort, and some other people, who makes Clark gulp.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Doomsday and Darkseid." said Clark.

"Great... two of the worst bad guys you've ever faced." I say, and then slowly I move like a death eater.

The Death eaters look at me, and with a swift movement, I'm surrounded.

"Kryptonite, I hate kryptonite..." I moan, and electric red kryptonite hits my veins, and I feel power.

"Harry no!" yelled Clark, tackling me, but I throw him off with strength.

Clark goes crashing into a wall.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit to do, and I wanted to do my other stories for a while. If you're reading the Dark Knight or The Flame and all that, they'll be updated soon too._

* * *

_** Chapter Three. **_

* * *

_Clark's POV_

* * *

Laying against the wall, I see Harry holding his arm as the red kryptonite flows through his body to his brain.

Harry looks at Voldemort who literally just appeared again, and then with super speed, Harry threw Voldemort out of a window.

Doomsday walks towards Harry with evil growls. Harry hears Doomsday, and with a loud cracking noise, Doomsday was on the floor, with legs over his head.

Harry was suddenly thrown as the red kryptonite went flying out of his body, and his jacket was on thank god.

The kryptonite laid on the floor of the area, and Harry fell to his knees, and then I hear Jor-el's voice.

_Run my son... Harry must face this battle alone. Get Kara... _I did not listen to my father's voice, and using super speed, I grabbed Harry, and broke into the cage, and grabbed Kara, and jumped out of the portal that brought us here, and we went crashing into a field.

Harry laid there motionless as Kara heals under the sunlight that was coming.

I look at Harry, and notice he is not healing... I gulp with slight fear.

Kara disappears as I get the crystal out, and Harry wakes up, and is holding a small ring.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A Horcrux, keeps Voldemort alive, let's go back to Smallville Clark." said Harry, and using the crystal we go flying back into the field at the farm...

* * *

I never thought Harry could have been so serious about defeating Voldemort, but with the way he was right now, I didn't really have much of a choice.

We laid there, and I noticed something, it had been two days since the twister, and Harry rescuing Dad.

Harry healed under the Kansas Sun after a few hours, and I had hurried to the barn, and saw Dad sitting under the barn.

When Harry finally arrived, Dad and I were talking slowly.

"Martha was getting worried Clark, you and Harry haven't been home in a few days." said Dad.

"It's been a rough few days." said Harry coming in.

"You look like you were thrown off a bridge." said Dad, and Harry looked at me, and we both nodded.

"Oh serious?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, speeding semi, we were coming along the side of the bridge when it hit us." said Harry.

"Hey, um, Harry, we need to talk, you haven't seen Lana have you?" asked Dad.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Her and Chloe both went missing the other night, their parents are having a search party..." said Dad.

"Wait a minute." I said, and grabbed Harry by the arm, and pull him outside.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I know what's going on. Just come with me, grab your jacket, it's going to be a rough night." I said.

"Great, back in Smallville and already we have work to do. Darn you past." said Harry.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


End file.
